Where I Belong
by Giant Squuidy
Summary: The movement and the feeling. It all fits, it's all right. This is how I know where I belong. Oneshot in which Lily dances.


I really imagine Lily as being a ballerina- so thats where this one-shot comes from. List of ballet terms at the bottom of the page if you don't dance, or know french.

**Disclaimer**- Too bad I don't own anything.

**

* * *

Where I Belong**

'Muggle Studies. Why would a former muggle take that class? Why did I take this class?', wondered Lily Evans.

Muggle Studies was the reason she was sitting in her seat anxiously, listening to the piano chords, and trying to stretch out her feet.

And all because of this stupid assignment. "Demonstrate a skill that you learned before coming to Hogwarts", Professor Mandera had said. Of course Lily knew many things before her wizardry days- but all of them seemed so… miniscual.

Looking up, she saw James Potter at the piano- pressing all the right keys to make the soft sound ring through her ears. Since when had their been a piano in the classroom, anyways?

As the last note chimed, Lily raised her hand. She had to get ready. The teacher nodded at her, and she quietly gathered her belongings and left the classroom.

"Calm down Lils. You've done this your whole life. It's second nature", she repeated to herself, as she sat on the bathroom floor.

Slowly, she picked herself up and took of her school attire- replacing it with her pink tights and dark green leotard. As she walked towards the mirror, she twisted her hair into a tight bun- securing it with the tie around her wrist.

"This is nothing. Just a project", she continued. Her nerves were really acting against her today.

Back on the floor, tying her shoes. Left ribbon over right, right ribbon over left. For a moment, she admired the sheen of her shoes and got lost in thought.

Thoughts of all these shoes have been through. Every fault, every turn, every single movement of her feet. The old pointe shoes were part of her now. So what if they weren't so pretty anymore. The once pink shine was more gray now, and the shank was so worn that it didn't even resist. Her shoe, was an exact mold of her foot.

"Better get back to class now..", she said, breaking the silence she had created. Standing up, she reached for her old warm ups.

Leg warmers, cashmere shorts, and a sweater wrap. All in the same faded shade of pink.

Up on pointe, Lily stepped to the door. Taking a breath, she stepped through the threshold.

Back into class. Glances across the room at her odd clothes.

"Ah! Miss Evans!", Professor Mandera exclaimed. "Are you ready?"

'Just nod', Lily thought to herself. So she did.

No music. Why did Hogwarts have to have a charm against muggle appliances? She would have to do this alone- without the comfort of the piano.

So there she stood, in front of everyone. Staring.

First steps lead into onto pointe. Pique, sasha, pas de bouree.

'Yes. This isn't bad. This is what I love', Lily knew- as her movements because easier.

Glissade, assemble, developpe to front attitude- balance.

She could hear the classical piano pounding through her body. It just fit.

Land a terra, fouette- single, double, triple.

Flowing. Her hands moved with her feet, and her head followed her arm.

Grand plie, degage, changement, chaines.

The faces faded away. It was all her now- dancing.

Passe, first arabesque, plie, and close.

Back to reality. Everyone comes into focus. Clapping. Whistling.

'This is what I do. This is where I belong.'

* * *

**Ballet Terms**  
  
**Pique**- transfer of body weight from one leg to the other from pointe  
**Sahsa**- flowing movement  
**pas de bouree**- small traveling step  
**glissade**- to glide  
**devoloppe**- unfolding of the leg  
**attitude**- position supported on one leg with the other lifted and bent  
**a terra**- on the ground  
**foutte**- turn in which the leg is whipped  
**plie**- to bend at the knees  
**degage**- to disengage the leg  
**changement**- changing of the postion while jumping  
**chaine**- small linked turn  
**passe**- movement when foot is raides and passes the knee of the supporting leg  
**arabesque**- position of body supported on one leg with other lifted and straight.  



End file.
